


Doctor Who: In front of me... Can I see the future

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Hopeful future, Little one shot, Memories, Secret Memories, Secrets, Twelve-Clara, look to the new life, never forget, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: The Doctor (Twelve) has a secret that he can not tell anyone. One that makes him suffer in silence and only "at the end" frees him from it.





	Doctor Who: In front of me... Can I see the future

**Author's Note:**

> No big words this time.
> 
> Have fun while reading...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: In front of me... Can I see the future

In front of me hangs a painting which showed a beautiful woman. A girl with brown hair and eyes of the same color that could sometimes scare you.

In front of me, my new companions stood as they asked me if I knew who the young woman was in the picture and I answered no.

In front of me she appeared in my dreams, as alive as then, always anxious that I was not in danger ... It did not always help.

In front of me I saw her as she got older, in another life I would have married her, loved her until her death. But I also love her in this incarnation, I can not help it.

In front of me, I did not even need a picture for it, you stood, with that look that captured my soul and I wanted nothing more than to drown in you.

All these doubts came to my mind when I dreamed of you again. If you were lying next to me and we just let the time pass by. Nobody could separate us here, in this world we were together forever.

I felt a light breath in front of me as I stumbled a little in front of me. I smiled, glad that I did not have to wake up to be torn into the harsh reality.

In front of me I heard these words that I always wanted to hear ... No, she has mentioned them several times and I also understood that I was meant to, but I simply did not want to understand then, for fear of being hurt.

Before me stood the most beautiful woman who loved, adored and needed this I above all else. I had never believed that we were allowed to be together at last.

I nodded to my new self, knowing she had a lot to learn, but that's always been and always has been. Life always consists of learning and understanding, that is the case with almost all living things in all time.

I am the Doctor, I will always be, but we also differ, we are one person and yet never completely the same.

She was standing next to me, her head resting on my shoulder, and now that nothing could stop us, I did not have to hide it anymore. I could never forget Clara Oswald, I've spent all those years protecting her life.

Together, as my time ends, I looked forward and prepared to go into a new life with her and finally be able to say the words that had been in my mind for so long.

„Clara, I love you.“

The End.


End file.
